Enigma
by Issay
Summary: Każdy potrzebuje miejsca wyciszenia - nawet, jeśli jest Władcą Czasu.


**Enigma**

Jest świat o którym nie wie nikt poza Doktorem.

Opuszczona planeta na samym skraju Galaktyki Theta, w sąsiedztwie lodowego olbrzyma na którego nie zapuszczają się najśmielsze ekspedycje badawcze, zniechęcone panującymi tam temperaturami sięgającymi liczb o piętnastu zerach na minusie.

Doktor sądzi - Władca Czasu wie, że jego samotna planeta została opuszczona wieki świetlne temu, jej mieszkańcy wyginęli lub uciekli i przepadli gdzieś w otchłaniach Wszechświata. Dlatego to całkiem bezpieczne, przybyć tam, kiedy jest słaby, i smutny, i samotny.

Planeta bez nazwy - Doktor nazywa ją Enigmą, na cześć szyfru z drugiej wojny światowej, opowiada kiedyś Donnie, Donna nie słucha - przypomina Gallifrey, a przynajmniej tak próbuje sobie wmówić Władca Czasu, który wciąż pod powiekami ma obraz domu. Na Enigmie trawa ma kolor zgaszonej czerwieni, a na turkusowym niebie pyszni się wielki, lśniący srebrem lodowy glob. Wiatr niesie zapach jabłek, Doktor stara się nie myśleć o odległej planecie, na której rośnie trawa pachnąca jabłkami, którą była zachwycona jeszcze bardziej odległa kobieta.

Prawdopodobnie tylko Martha zrozumiałaby, dlaczego słaby i złamany Doktor stawia TARDIS za każdym razem w tym samym miejscu, w niewielkiej dolinie pomiędzy górami, nad strumieniem złota i siada na jednym z wielkich kamieni. Tak, Martha, kochana Martha, która czuła się niewidzialna, która przeszła cały świat i uratowała ludzkość w rok, którego nigdy nie było, zrozumiałaby potrzebę siedzenia i wsłuchiwania się w zawodzący wiatr.

Doktor chce w nim słyszeć opowieści o powstaniu, glorii i upadku wielkiej rasy, która kiedyś zamieszkiwała Enigmę. Władca Czasu wie, że ten lud był malutki i nigdy niczego nie osiągnął.

Żadna z nich nigdy nie zrozumiałaby, że Doktor czasem jest zmęczony.

Na pewno nie Rose, która zbudowała między nimi mur, bo nie był Dziewiątym. Nie, nie Rose Tyler, piękna i zapatrzona we wspomnienie historii miłosnej, której przecież nie było.

Ani nie praktyczna aż do bólu Martha Jones, która tak naprawdę zawsze była tą najsilniejszą - i właśnie dlatego była w stanie odejść, zanim było za późno.

Doktor stara się nie myśleć o Donnie, życzliwej i dobrej Donnie Noble, której z premedytacją odebrał pamięć o tym, co widziała i że wśród gwiazd śpiewa się o niej opowieści.

Doktor uśmiecha się kątem ust na myśl o przywiezieniu na Enigmę Jacka. Tak, kapitan Jack Harkness z pewnością doceniłby przestrzenie stepów i szum trawy, huk fal szmaragdowego oceanu rozbijającego się o szare wzniesienia skał, które pamiętają młodość kosmosu. Jack stałby na szczycie klifu, jego płaszcz powiewający za nim, włosy targane wiatrem.

Więc kiedy z Ziemi nadchodzi sygnał, Doktor przybywa po Jacka i jest sam, a Harkness nawet nie okazuje zdumienia, złamany i wypalony. Za wiele straciłem, mówi nieswoim głosem, robiłem straszne rzeczy.

Władca Czasu rozumie Jacka Harknessa.

Doktor mu współczuje.

Więc TARDIS ląduje w dolinie pomiędzy górami, nad złotym strumieniem i Jack rozumie. Tygodniami - a może tylko godzinami, nie wiadomo, na Enigmie nie ma nocy i dni, tylko srebrzysty olbrzym i czerwona gwiazda w oddali - biegają po stepach, wspinają się po górach i milczą.

Pewnego dnia - czy też godziny, kto wie, Władca Czasu wie - iskry strzelają w niebo i Jack Harkness zaczyna opowiadać. Słowa toczą się jak kamienie z górskich zboczy, zostawiają ślady, otwierają stare rany. Jack opowiada o gasnących oczach Ianto Jonesa i płodzie w macicy Gwen Cooper, o dzieciach oddanych lata temu 456, o chłopcu który oddał życie za ludzkość i kobiecie, która do ostatniej sekundy uderzała dłońmi w zbrojone szkło. O niezłomnej oficer, która płakała.

Jack Harkness opowiada o poczuciu winy, rozpaczy, gniewie, żalu i goryczy, o żałobie i stracie. Doktor słucha. Władca Czasu słyszy.

Jack Harkness opowiada o tych wszystkich rzeczach, ale nie mówi o Jacku Harknessie.

Milczą bardzo długo. Aż Jack oznajmia, że na Ziemi znów dzieje się coś złego, ale spokojnie, on sobie poradzi, nie musisz iść ze mną, Doktorze, po prostu podrzuć mnie do Cardiff, mówi.

Nie jesteś mi potrzebny.

_Dziękuję._

Więc TARDIS pojawia się na chwilę w Walii, aby zostawić wciąż zbolałego, ale już będącego sobą Jacka Harknessa w nieodłącznym niebieskim płaszczu lotnika. Doktor długo za nim patrzy, płaszcz powiewa, a kroki Jacka są tak energiczne, jak zawsze.

Władca Czasu wie, że smutek który pojawił się w jego oczach z chwilą, w której Ianto Jones po raz ostatni powiedział mu, że go kocha, nie zniknie jeszcze przez wiele lat.

W końcu Doktor odwraca się, zamyka za sobą drzwi i na chybił trafił wciska kontrolki TARDIS, chcąc uciec jak najdalej stąd.

Władca Czasu wie, zawsze wie, że od tego nie ma ucieczki, bo Doktor cierpi na takie samo poczucie odpowiedzialności co Jack Harkness.

Gdzieś daleko, daleko, poza granicami Wszechświata, Doktor który nie jest ani Władcą Czasu, ani Doktorem, budzi się w środku nocy i długo patrzy na oświetloną srebrnym blaskiem księżyca twarz Rose Tyler.


End file.
